The present invention relates to a method for pipe laying.
Such a method is known from GB786012 which relates to a self-propelled ground-penetrating device for laying pipes. The devices moves horizontally and pulls a string of pipe sections. Operations are relative complex and considerable forces have to be overcome depending on the length of the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,614 relates to earth engineering and more particularly to pipe laying method wherein the pipe is flexed as it is laid in subterranean position by a machine which advances along the path. The soil is loosened for the layer with a pair of vibrating rippers. This method is suitable for flexible pipe and forces applied to the pipe are relative small.